


I is for Infected

by sodun



Series: Rarl A to Z [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crying, Death, M/M, Sadness, Very Emo, carl gets bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't feel like Ron really just lost the only person he'd ever loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Infected

**Author's Note:**

> this hurt me im sorry
> 
> Part 9/26 of the Rarl A to Z series.

It didn't feel real. It didn't feel like the beautiful blue eyes Ron was so drawn to would really never open again. It didn't feel like he'd really never feel the calloused skin of his love's bony hands again. It didn't feel like Ron really just lost the only person he'd ever loved. It felt like the pale boy was just at home watching Judith, and Ron would return to the house and see him waiting on the front porch, whispering to his sister who sat giggling in his lap. 

The realization didn't hit him until he got home, and Carl _wasn't_ out there with Judith, greeting him with a shy smile.

How didn't he notice the walker? Carl always spotted them, he always killed them before they could kill him. Why didn't he this time? Why didn't Daryl or Glenn notice it either? 

After accepting the fact that, _no_ , Carl isn't at home, and he's never going to be again, tears burned his eyes as Ron turned and stepped down from the porch. He wiped his eyes as he walked away, his destination unknown, but the tears kept coming. After a few minutes, he did nothing to stop them.

The teen wandered around Alexandria aimlessly, earning sympathetic glances from everyone he passed. All the inhabitants of the safe zone knew, and most had seen Rick break down when Daryl carried his son's lifeless body through the gates. Everyone knew Carl. They admired his strength, how far he'd come and the person he was considering what the kid had been through. 

Ron stopped when he was on the other side of the safe zone. He leaned against a house, wiping carelessly at the tears rolling down his cheeks. Closing his eyes, the brunet tipped his head back, running his fingers through his hair. To his left, he could hear soft footsteps approaching him, in the same timid way Carl did when the two first met. 

"Oh, Ron," He heard a trembling female's voice whisper, and knew it was Michonne immediately.

Ron barely had time to look at her before she wrapped him up in her arms, squeezing his midsection with one and holding his head against her with the other. The woman tipped her head forward, face falling into Ron's hair and he felt the wetness of tears on his scalp as he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Michonne," He whispered into her shoulder, "He loved you like you were his mom."

"He loved you too, Ron." She choked out through her tears, sniffling. "He talked about you nearly every second of every day."

This made the teen blush and cry harder at the same time. His love was gone. Bitten by a corpse and taken away just like that. How would he move past this? How would any of them move past this?

God, how he wished Carl was waiting for him at home.


End file.
